


Zip it

by twitch



Category: Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: M/M, Not Really Malfunction Though, Post-Star Wars: The Last Jedi, Power Dynamics, Rough Sex, Wall Sex, Wardrobe Malfunction Benefits
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-25
Updated: 2018-03-25
Packaged: 2019-04-08 04:37:32
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,485
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14097369
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/twitch/pseuds/twitch
Summary: Hux feels that his contributions to the First Order are worthy of an award. He's not expecting a new rank, though that would be nice. What he really wants is a new uniform to acknowledge the mental wear and tear he endures, the duty he fulfills every cycle.Kylo thinks otherwise.





	Zip it

He didn’t expect the parcel to arrive as quickly as it did. The part of him that rarely received such luxuries, the child who didn’t know what a gift was, wanted to open it right away. To dress immediately in the clothing marking his rise in the ranks. The words never left Kylo’s mouth but now that they didn’t work under the command of the Supreme Leader there had been enough of a shift in the power structure. If Kylo ascended from servant to leader then in a sense his own trajectory had gone up too.

Hux gripped the box tighter, carrying it to his bed. It wasn’t unwieldly or heavy but the items inside were such a prize that he wouldn’t let them go for anything, not that anyone in his rooms was about to steal them. 

Opening it, flaps extended outwards, he peeled back the tissue. 

The glance of fingertips over the black material, thick but with a nap that graded the material darker if swept in the right direction, was pleasantly smooth. Not soft or fine but still a unique texture that had his skin tingling in anticipation. 

He had the time before going to the bridge to change but he knew that he needed more time to enjoy the transition. 

Putting on his new status was something he wanted to celebrate in style. 

Tugging his gloves on he exited his quarters. 

The cycle proceeded as his schedule dictated. The lack of surprises meant that nothing diverted him from his evening plans. Priorities unchanged he got back to his quarters at the appointed time. Had he moved at a brisker pace through the corridors no one remarked on it.

Stepping out of his refresher, dressing robe comfortably draped and fastened, he made his way back to his bed. Normally he would’ve put on a touch of lotion but he didn’t want to take the risk with the newly presented uniform. 

He stroked the fabric, relishing the slow drag. 

Took off his robe to put on the clean pants and vest that he had set beside the box. 

He didn’t even have the time to reach for his pants when a chime sounded through his quarters.

Of course, someone now needed to see him. Nearly sneering he glanced over to his datapad, poised on the bedside table. The notification light was blank. If there had been news from anywhere on the destroyer that was of a business nature they would have notified him. Knowing who then was waiting for him, in the corridor, oversized hand hovering over the keypad lock and bell, he shrugged before reaching for the box again. 

Next he heard the door open, heavy footsteps stopping. He could picture the dark eyes roaming over his sitting room, clearly empty, before the footsteps started again. 

Hux pulled on his robe in time for Kylo to enter his bedroom. “For what honour do I get to entertain you?” He asked, pulling the sash tight before crossing his arms.

“I received word that an unmarked parcel arrived with today’s shipment,” Kylo commented on approach. His eyes didn’t leave his but he knew that Kylo noticed the open box. “The invoice that accompanied it indicated that you signed and received it.”

Hux opened his mouth to argue, the corner of his mouth lifted in a defensive retort, but smoothed it out, along with the smug thought that crossed through his mind. “You mean to tell me that there’s not a new award system in place?”

Eyes narrowing, sensing the sharp turn of reactions, Kylo squared off his jaw. “There is no award system, if you’ve gone behind my back-”

“I’ve gone behind your back?” Hux barked out a laugh, finally showing his disdain with a curled back lip. “Said by the man who went behind my back, decided to award himself the title of Supreme Leader – I deserve some amount of respect, and an award, for putting up with your nerf-shi – hey!” 

Kylo wasn’t close enough to the bed to grab the box but a snap of his wrist had the box flipping up and off to invert, the clothing and tissue paper falling to the ground. 

What Kylo was expecting was not the pile of fabric that was around his feet. “What is this?” 

Kylo was in the process of nudging the pile away with a shuffle of one foot. Not letting him the chance to tread upon the clothes Hux quickly scooped them up, snapping as he retreated. “I ordered a uniform!”

“You already have one,” Kylo countered, trying to grab the clothes back. “These will be returned.”

Hux took another step back, curling his arms in tighter, clothes pressed to his chest. “So do you! That didn’t stop you from buying new robes!”

“I require new robes. I am the Supreme Leader of the First Order.” Kylo smirked, taking a large stride towards him. “I will tell you what you can and cannot do.”

Barely having the time to protect his recent acquisitions he threw what looked like the tunic and coat onto his bed. Kylo grabbed them before realising that he still held onto the third item. At a quick glance, not seeing a tag indicating the back of the trousers, Hux pulled them up hastily, ready to fasten them underneath his robe. 

His hands settled at the front, frozen when he felt the smooth fabric. 

His whole body refused to cooperate but it had nothing to do with Kylo growling and pulling him forward by the tail ends of his sash. “Take off those trousers.”

Hux steeled himself, words and body, lifting his chin to glare back at him. “What is the worst crime, stealing clothes – or killing your master and stealing his rank?”

Apparently it was clothes. Kylo pulled on the sash, tightening the hold on his ribs and lungs, before plucking the knot loose. Prising the robe open, pushing it off his shoulders with clumsy hands, Hux fought off the chill of the room, shoulders rigid despite gooseflesh prickling down his arms. 

Kylo started just as he had, eyes dropping to the waist of his trousers, blanking when he saw the fit. “What happened to the order?”

He had no reason to be self conscious. He told himself that, forcing his arms to stay at his side despite Kylo studying his trousers. “I didn’t see any specific details in the catalogue but I know there can be variations. And I...” A dry click of his throat forced him to stop, perhaps aware that his cheeks were heating up at the same time. “Some styles require a smooth, cleaner fit, for whatever reason, and this must’ve accompanied this particular… uniform.” 

The thumb that pressed to his hipbone didn’t use the same amount of pressure it had inflicted alongside its other fingers when they attacked the sash. It dragged up, feeling the singular layer of fabric. Thick as Hux expected, but pleasant against his bare skin. “It would be very awkward from a practical standpoint. Are you sure this isn’t a ceremonial uniform?” Kylo asked.

“It’s military.” He could picture the catalogue clearly in his mind, the ceremonial section in a separate tab. “If you question the design you can always bring it up with the department. Perhaps they were looking to cut down on the amount of fabric used.”

Kylo didn’t comment, gaze lingering before shifting, a second behind his hand and steps, slowly sweeping around him. He stopped when he discovered what Hux had found upon pulling the trousers up. 

The parted fabric that remained opened in the back, zipper opened fully to frame his backside. 

“Is this how you usually dress under your uniform?” Kylo asked, all too amused as he continued to take in the picture.

Both sets of cheeks flushed. “You barged into my quarters when I was undressed! My robe was the closest thing.”

He expected to feel calloused fingers brush against his skin, held his breath, but slowly released it when he felt the slight tug of fabric, closing around the slope of hips. Moved along with fingers, a curve of his spine back and up with the zipper, hooks fastened just below his waist. 

“I can see the tactical advantage of this uniform,” Kylo remarked at last, the heat of his body having withdrawn. He had to glance over his shoulder to determine where Kylo stood, about a foot away, gaze following the narrow fit. Not too much fabric that it would get caught on environmental hazards or on-ship machinery, but not too tight to make moving difficult. 

And when Hux shifted slightly on his bare feet with that backwards look, Kylo’s gaze returned to his backside. 

Hux looked forward, lips parting, a tentative idea taking shape. He stretched his hands behind him, arms assuming the position of parade rest. “Do you wish me to test them now, sir?”

He bit back a smirk when he felt Kylos’ solid chest behind him. “I will oversee the procedures.” 

The zipper was pulled down with none of the previous gentleness. Kylo pulled him back with hands on each hip, one thumb already dipping into his opening. “If you stop yanking me for one second I’d tell you where the lube is,” Hux started between gritted teeth. 

A slap to one cheek had him crossing to his bedside table. Datapad still showing no notifications he opened the drawer, grabbed the bottle. Before he could return to the foot of the bed he was twisted around, pushed chest to the wall. 

Kylo pulled the lube out of his hand, opening and squeezing it with a squelch. “I think some horny old man had a hand in designing these trousers of yours.”

“Apparently one of your kin,” Hux remarked, exhaling when slid Kylo slid a cold but slick finger into him.

“You sure you didn’t buy these for that purpose?” 

“The Suprema-aaah.” Shoulders trembling with the slide of a second finger, Hux fisted his hands. “Supremacy – took out all but three ships that landed on Crait. Left the Resistance to a ragtag band that barely exceeds a dozen so called heroes of the shattered New Republic. That deserves something to show my merit. You were too busy fighting a Jedi who wasn’t – even – there!”

Perhaps he deserved the sharp prod that struck him deep and stretched him in one single hit and splay.

“What do you deserve?” Kylo huffed into his ear, using his free hand to grip his jaw with the width of his stretched hand, fingers squeezing at the joints, palm heavy on the back of his neck, pushing his face into the wall. 

Muffling another pained mewl, a third finger working into him, Hux struggled to speak. “You stole the title, and you can keep it. What I want is the acknowledgement and respect that I’m just as important in keeping the First Order together.”

“You work for me,” Kylo reminded, grounding his hips against his, pressing his face harder against the wall.

“Then why am I still here?” Laughing despite his scrunched-up nose he tried to shake his head, only causing more discomfort. “Why do you have me up against the wall with your fingers up my ass? You need me to succeed.”

With a final push that had him banging his forehead Kylo released the hold on his neck. The fingers hastily stretched him with a few more thrusts before they left him gaping. Kylo didn’t take long to replace them with his cock, sinking in with a singular jerk. He nearly slid before gripping at the closest fixture, a raised ledge on the durasteel that was purely decorative. The only function was that it kept him upright while Kylo rammed into him. 

It took several attempts before he matched the senseless beat of Kylo’s hips, pushing back in his own estimate of time and rhythm. He nearly laughed, the tandem of their bodies doing what their personalities may never do. Releasing one hand from the wall, shoving down the front of his pants until they were past his hips, he curled his hand back, nails digging into the flesh of Kylo’s hip, daring him to go harder and faster. 

The breath at his ear caught and quickened, Kylo scratching his hand up to brace against his chest. “You think you can beat me at this?”

“I’m not trying to beat you.” Shifting slightly onto his toes, the angle catching the stimulation he needed, he rocked back, tightening around Kylo. Their groans were simultaneous, followed by a quiver of a chuckle, dancing under Kylo’s fingers. “You’re only as good as I push you. You push me to do better. Push and pull, work together, we can defeat and crush the Resistance.”

Hissing and cooing, the final words of the last sentence, had Kylo groaning, a long wretched noise that sounded like a sob of effort. Both hands clenching around his hips, pulling him back for the next snap of hips, he was forced to brace both arms against the wall again. The rapid thump of heartbeats, felt more in the pulse of blood quivering in the last of their efforts, counted no more than a dozen, before his release coated the wall. 

He could feel the slick of seed trickling at his skin, threatening to spill past, but Kylo’s thumb caught it, pressing against his abused hole.

In an unanticipated gesture his other hand worked to ease his trousers down. Hux pushed them down the front of his thighs until he could withdraw each leg. He tossed them onto the bed, a top the tunic and jacket before turning to face Kylo. The physical aggression had been worked out but the argument likely persisted. Repressing the urge to sigh Hux cocked an eyebrow. “Well?”

“I will have to make preparations to follow Organa’s crew, and to count up which, if any, allies they may be able to find. In the event of military action your uniform will be an asset.” Kylo glanced towards the full uniform before bringing his attention back to him. “Continue to prove yourself worthy and you’ll earn yourself a new rank along with the uniform.” 

“You know I am.” All the same Hux didn’t press the argument further, lips hard and tight as he stared back.

“I’ll let your performance evaluations be the judge of that.” Smiling faintly, a smug look that eyed Hux with potential, he tipped a nod from him to the refresher. “Now clean yourself and bring yourself to my quarters when you have your uniform on. I want to ensure that I have good reasons to requisition more of your size.”

“Are you sure you really disapprove of horny old men?” Hux called to Kylo once he was out of his bedroom. 

He rolled his eyes when he heard the main door lock behind him but smirked as he returned to the refresher.

**Author's Note:**

> If you are interested you can follow me on [Tumblr](http://centurytwitch.tumblr.com).


End file.
